


deviant & disguised

by monicaposh



Series: varchie college series [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, College Varchie, Consensual Kink, F/M, Handcuffs, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Riverdale Kink Week, Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Varchie!Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicaposh/pseuds/monicaposh
Summary: Written for Riverdale Kink Week, Theme five: Variety is the Spice of LifeFreshly graduated and recently engaged to the love of her life, Veronica seeks out a wild night on the town while Archiekins needs an evening to blow off some steam during his grueling last semester. Enjoy!





	deviant & disguised

She sits at the hotel bar, mindlessly poking at the olive floating in her glass. A piano player is sitting at the baby grand, filling the space with rich, melodious sounds.

The low lighting illuminates the glossy onyx surfaces, adding to the presentation of carefully crafted cocktails.

It sets the desired mood, giving the place a sensual ambience. Her body is electrified, feeling downright deviant with what she’s about to do; wanting to get fucked right tonight, just like she asked.

These bars have always been alluring to her, the people who frequent them and what types of things are happening within the four walls of his landmark hotel. She’s a little nervous, knowing that several of her wildest fantasies are about to be fulfilled.

She taps her black nails on the bar as she eyes the entrance in anticipation. Her manicured hand looks naked, a lighter shade of skin striped where her new diamond usually sits.

Her fiancé is sweet and kind; respectful and caring. He’s a beautiful man with a heart of gold who treats her like a queen every single day.

But tonight, she wants the exact opposite. She had rattled off choice words like _denied, teased, and rough_ in her flirty exchange via text. She wants to be in the arms of somebody who doesn't hold her like porcelain, the thought ignites a fire deep in her belly.

The blonde wig she's wearing sits perfectly on her head, always a little self-conscious of venturing out as her alter ego. It’s been quite a while since she last played her favorite seductress, Monica Posh.

But it also makes her feel powerful and sexy, exuding this cool girl demeanor while channeling her inner Marilyn; especially knowing how she looks under this dress wearing the one thing he requested.

It’s actually pretty thrilling, pretending to be someone else for a night.

This is certainly _not_ a regular occurrence in her life. But neither is meeting mystery men in dark hotel bars.

Her phone is radio silent, all of her friends doing something else on a Saturday night while she sits here alone incognito waiting for Mr. Right.

The bartender asks if she'd like another cocktail, but she refuses; deciding to wait for said prospective someone to offer.

She fluffs her hair and smooths out the invisible wrinkles of her black dress before touching up her ruby red lipstick, always wanting to look her best.

The minutes pass and the bar fills up; clusters of pretentious businessmen and beautiful women trying to find some company on a lonely evening.

The lustful glances she receives from all over the room don’t phase her. She longs for a real man to enjoy tonight.

Not a minute later, she’s approached by an asshole; babbling like a drunk about how she is too pretty to drink alone. She politely asks him to leave but he just talks over her, focusing more on the exposed skin of her décolletage rather than her dismissiveness.

“Monica?” A low and distinct voice from behind startles her; causing her heart to beat a little faster.

She smirks knowingly to herself as she takes a sip of her drink before swiveling around on the stool.

The sight of the man in front of her gets her core throbbing with desire. He's gorgeous.

_And she wants to make him hers for the night._

The red headed Adonis changes the soft expression he's giving her, to downright threatening at the loser who hasn't left her side.

“I don't think she's interested.” He tells him pointedly. There’s a flash of jealousy on his face and it gets her a little excited.

The bar fly shrugs it off and places an unwanted hand on her bare shoulder. She flinches, recoiling immediately at his touch.

Her eye candy springs into action as she recovers, prying his hand off with ease and pulling him away as swiftly as possible without making a scene. He says something to the stranger in a voice so low it nearly frightens her.

But it doesn't, she's too aroused by his assertiveness jumping to protect her. He admitted in their negotiation chat that he gets extremely jealous.

They're finally left alone, and she offers a sincere thanks with a calming hand on his strong forearm when he keeps checking to make sure she’s alright. The touch sends her nerves into hyperdrive.

He runs a hand through his phosphorescent hair, smiling at her with boyish dimples and pointy white teeth on display atop his ticking jaw. She can tell he’s trying to compose himself, steadying his breath while he looks to make sure they won't be bothered again.

“So, Monica?” He recovers and tries again, smirking at her.

“Yes.” she confirms. She offers nothing else, playing a little hard to get while giving him a playful once over.

He smiles even wider, little tints of red creeping up either side of his neck as he comes closer.

The heat radiating off his body is palpable.

_Is the air conditioning on in here?_

She extends a hand politely, trembling at the way his big, rough one engulfs hers entirely. His body is so big, the images of herself coming unhinged beneath him are overwhelming and becoming more vivid by the second.

“You must be Wilbur,” she flirts. “It’s a pleasure meeting you.”

Batting her eyelashes and sticking out her chest slightly, they remain holding hands and she feels a little lost staring into the warm citrine of his sparkling eyes.

He makes no effort to hide the way he checks her out, gaze slowly running across her chest and down her plunging neckline, biting his lip slightly.

She gets a whiff of his cologne when he beckons the bartender and slides into the seat next to her.

“Likewise. You're much more beautiful in person. The pictures don't do you justice.” He's flirting with her and she welcomes it warmly, excited for where this will lead. “I’m looking forward to seeing more of you, taking the time to learn more about you.” He offers, his tone a little more suggestive.

“I'm sorry, I'm a little nervous. I don't normally engage in this kind of behavior.” She tells him honestly, heart beating wildly in her chest.

She also feels herself blush as he references the few, staged photos she sent him when they agreed to meet for cocktails.

And other activities for which she had to give her consent and hard limits.

They exchange pleasantries and engage in flirtatious small talk as her initial fears ebb away.

He asks for a whiskey, which she finds so attractive, while she tells him her poison of choice. _A dirty martini, with a twist._

The way he clenches his killer jawline and rubs his palms on his pants gets her a little flustered, loving the effect she seems to have on him.

They laugh over a few jokes, falling into an easy groove together. The stolen glances they share are packed with so much; the chemistry between them is undeniable.

It feels something like sparks, something she’s only ever experienced once. _With her fiancé._

She's sipping her martini coyly when he orders another whiskey for himself.

Getting drunk is not the best idea, wanting to keep her mind clear until the next move is made. But she swallows the strong liquor, needing to calm her growing nerves in his intimidating presence.

She learns he's well-mannered and _so handsome_, appreciating his adorable freckles from up close. He charms her with glimpses into his life as a professional boxer and trivial facts about his time in the city.

Forcing herself to focus on him in front of her rather than his half naked figure coated in sweat while throwing punches in a ring proves to be difficult.

She just wants to sneak a peek under his suit, maybe lick the lines of his body before dropping to her knees and blowing his mind.

Prompting him to tell her of his latest victory, she lays a hand on his thigh and notices his eyes darken at the gesture.

Of course, he asks about her life and what she does, to which she responds with minimal information. A little mystery may keep him that much more interested; she was also vague when they briefly texted back and forth, always leaving his messages on read.

Tonight is supposed to be fun, indulging in her alter ego and feeling the weight of this gorgeous prize fighter above her.

He keeps feeding her compliments, buttering her up before a hot tryst between the sheets.

She has no complaints.

Crossing her legs in his direction, she lets a little slip of her dress fall off her upper thigh to reveal the lace hem of the stockings he bought. She doesn't miss the way his eyes darken and linger.

It makes her reign that power again, wanting to keep as much of it as possible.

Yes, this is exactly what she wanted when she arranged to sneak away from her hectic life and meet this sexy man; smiling triumphantly like the champion he is.

It would be a tragedy of epic proportions if they don't make this a night to remember.

\--

Her hand on his thigh gets the blood flowing south in no time. Her eyes are so hypnotizingly dark, despite the platinum blonde of her hair. He isn’t normally into blondes, but there’s just something about the most beautiful woman in the world that blocks out any of his preferences.

A fantasy of them locked on his while she takes him in her pouty mouth nearly makes his tongue shrivel up.

Little touches here and there do nothing to banish these thoughts, only becoming more realistic the longer he's in her company.

She calls for an iced water, joking about_ needing to hydrate_.

He loses himself in the sweetness of her laugh and the animated expressions playing on her perfect face.

_She's the most stunning woman he's ever seen._

He just stares dumbly at the way her red lips move around her water straw, biting on it with her eyes locked on him.

She's teasing him and he's so fucking into it.

He decides he's been polite long enough, taking the invitation she's offering. Once he gets revved up, it’ll be hard to revert to this state. He promised himself he wouldn’t be nervous tonight.

Extending an arm around the top of her seat, his fingers skim along the tan skin of her bare back.

Something like sparks shoot through him when they touch, _something only ever felt when he’s with Veronica._

Always being on the bashful side, he can't believe this is where his Saturday took him; shamelessly hitting on the woman who brazenly sought him out.

Deciding to be someone else for the evening, someone who is bold and confident and dominant, he knows he made the right decision.

It brought him to her. And if he plays his cards right, it could keep bringing him back to her.

It would be the biggest regret of his life if he let her go tonight.

He doesn't miss her bedroom eyes lingering on his arms when he answers her questions about his time fighting.

Getting a room upstairs, just in case, was smart. He plans on taking advantage of this meeting, escorting her up there and fucking her several times over.

It won't be enough to have her only once.

She had confessed her darkest fantasies while he held on to every word. His mind ran, and is still running, wild at her alphabetical list of ideal erotic encounters.

Raised to be a gentleman, he told her if she was serious, to give him the name of a place of her choice. Requesting one night with him and a selected hotel a few days later had him booking the earliest reservation they had.

The alcohol starts to make his head a little fuzzy and he doesn't want to scare her by taking anything they may do too far, so he declines a third drink.

He notices several men, and women, in the bar looking over his date with hungry eyes and it makes the taut muscles in his neck tense with slight anger, jealousy flaring up.

Moving his hand from its stationed place atop the leather of her seat, he descends further down her exposed spine and feels something in him stir when she shivers slightly.

His fingers land where the fabric of her dress begins, right above her ass.

He plans to trace every inch of her soft skin tonight, wanting to memorize her reaction when he touches her in the most intimate of places.

The patrons are starting to leave, the time on the clock confirming they’ve got about an hour until the bar shuts down. So, he swigs the rest of his drink and decides it's now or never.

The latter will no doubt haunt his future dreams, spending his nights thinking about what could have been with this vivacious bombshell.

“So,” he breathes out.

“So.” She replies teasingly, clicking her tongue.

_She's something else._

“The room should be ready when you want to get out of here.”

Her big doe eyes widen at his boldness, before her brow curves and her red lips are smirking.

“I'd love that.”

He curses himself, feeling his face get hot when she accepts his forward, indecent proposal. _Though this is why they're here, right?_

“Then I’m going to check in and have a bottle of champagne sent up. Give me ten minutes.”

Needing to make sure everything is arranged; he tells her to order anything else she might want. He certainly doesn’t want room service to bother them until tomorrow morning.

He’s surprised when she runs dainty fingers along his chest and sighs sweetly as she skims his up to his shoulders looking up at him through her lashes.

“Hurry back,” she purrs. “I don’t like waiting.”

Reluctantly standing, he leans in close enough to whisper in her ear while his thumb inconspicuously grazes the swell of her breast. “Don’t go anywhere, kitten.”

He laughs internally thinking of how long she _will_ be waiting tonight.

Her red lips stretch into a smile as her dark eyes stay on him, watching as he walks to the front desk.

The concierge hands him the key and tells him everything has been delivered. Taking one last look at the sexiest blonde he’s ever seen, naked back taunting him, he calls the elevator for an extremely quick trip to finish setting up.

There’s a cart with chilled champagne when he walks in, next to an extravagant bouquet of white roses resting in water. The black box and overnight bag he had sent over earlier sits atop the desk.

Starting to unpack the essential items he needs, sweat starts trickling down the nape of his neck. He wipes it with his palm and rushes around the room to make sure everything is done; knowing by the time on his watch, he needs to get back to her soon.

It’s pretty hot though, knowing she is down there waiting for him. And probably getting anxious as she’s left to think about what’s about to happen.

Taking one more look around the suite, he feels like she’ll be happy. Even if she sought him out to satisfy her kinks, he can’t help wanting to add a little romance.

With a woman like that, he’d be a fool not to at least try and capture her heart.

Descending down the elevator, his heart starts racing. This is it. He’s about to have her naked while grazing every single inch of her body, watching her live out every sexual fantasy she told him about.

_Fuck._

He crosses the lobby, dress shoes scuffing when he stops abruptly on the marble floor, seeing red.

She’s no longer in her seat at the bar but giggling at something with her hand on some jackass.

He thought he made himself _clear_ in their negotiation. He can't help but think she's doing this intentionally now.

Approaching her with determination, he places his palm flat against the lowest part of her bare back. Her eyes are wide when they meet his, halting all chatter with the lust crazed idiot standing in front of her.

“Let’s go, babe.” He hears how low his pitch is and he sees the defiant look on her face when she purses her lips.

“Sorry man, your girl looked lonely after you left her for twenty minutes. There’s no harm done, just offered to spin her around the floor.” There’s a smug look on this prick’s face.

_How dare he?_

Instead of replying, he grips her waist.

The blood is sloshing in his veins; ringing in his ears as he looks down at her, trying not to envision himself punching this guy in the face.

He gives one last menacing look at the stranger’s face, who actually has the decency to look intimidated, and pulls her by the hand.

They don’t speak until they’re in the elevator and he’s hauling her up against the mirrored wall. Her chest is pushed against his abs, feeling the quickened breaths she’s taking.

“Are you trying to get a rise out of me?”

“Jealous?” She asks, testing him.

“I told you I don’t like getting jealous.” His lips move to her jaw, hand at her throat and eyes rolling back at the scent of her perfume. “You’re mine tonight, Monica Posh.”

Her hips roll against his, so he crouches down and palms the back of her thighs, lifting her into his arms and pinning her against the wall with his hips. “What are you going to do about it? Punish me?” Her big eyes are knowing as she curls her fingers into his hair.

“Yes.”

She tugs harshly on his hair before she kisses him.

_“Oh yes.”_

He really didn’t like seeing her with someone else.

“You're a little more dangerous than you look, aren't you, Wilbur?” She's panting between staggered breaths looking like desire in his arms.

He can't help but chuckle, hiding it with his teeth scraping the delicate skin of her neck. “You have no idea, baby.”

The doors open and he's grateful for a distraction from the heady scent of her alluring perfume. He sets her down, teetering on heeled feet and leaving her flustered.

Without even looking back to make sure she’s behind him, the key grants him access and he pushes open the door.

There’s a pair of tiny hands on his shoulders before turning around to face her. Gaze locked on his lips, she pulls him by the lapels and kisses him against the now closed door.

Her tongue licks along his upper lip before pushing into his mouth and he can’t help the groan that he lets out, swallowing her barely audible whimpers.

“Come on,” he says, wanting to get her undressed and on that bed as soon as possible. “I'm dying to see that red lipstick smeared all over my cock.”

Her breath hitches and his patience is tested when her hooded eyes meet his again.

Stopping to take in the room, she looks at him a little surprised, even with the seductive smile tugging at her painted lips. She drags a manicured finger around the rim of the polished champagne bucket and delicately touches one of the roses.

“You never said you were a romantic.” Her eyes shine with adoration, seemingly grateful for a little tenderness.

The smile on her face is worth everything. But right now, he’s ready to make her fantasies come true.

Coming up behind her, he grazes her naked back up to her neck. He gathers the blonde strands and peppers a few kisses between her delicate shoulder blades. He pushes off the straps of her dress with his hands gravitating down her bare arms and watches as the flimsy fabric pools at her feet.

Continuing to trace her skin, he slowly moves his hold to the front of her and ghosts her naked breasts.

_Fuck._

Her nipples are hard and the moan that slips out has him twitching uncomfortably in his suit pants.

He tugs her flush to his front, feeling hot when she grinds up against him.

Pulling her by the bare waist, he sits on the provided desk chair, admiring the shape of her beautiful behind in a tiny black thong and the frilly undergarments he sent over to her apartment this morning.

_She’s perfect._

And he wants to leave his mark.

He positions her to stand between his legs, fingers grazing up and down her thighs.

“Bend over.”

She complies and holds her weight over one of his knees. He sends a quick thank you to whoever is responsible for gifting him with the beauty of this woman.

Leaning in closer, he moves his tongue up the curve of her ass while gently massaging one of her cheeks.

“Is this still what you want, Monica?”

He nips along the flesh of her ass, watching as his bite mark sets on the flesh.

\--

His voice is low and dripping with lust, making her shiver when he addresses her.

“Yes.”

His rough hands roam her ass, adding to the heightened anticipation of her first listed request. Her fiancé has spanked her on numerous occasions over their many years together, usually when she begs him in bed, but he has never taken her over his knee like this.

“Tell me then, baby.” The expulsion of his breath against the bare skin has her wiggling her hips, needing more.

It elicits a thrill, so exposed to this man running heavy fingers up and down her stocking clad legs. Her skin prickles with heat, feeling his warmth through the expensive satin he requested her to wear during their passionate night together.

“Spank me.”

She’s anticipating a blow to her flesh, but he starts adjusting her to the pleasure pain of it all when a hand trails her bottom and snaps the strap of her garter on the back of her thigh. Doing it on the opposite side, he rubs her soothingly before giving the belt one more harsh snap.

The feel of his palm flat against her feels comforting, but she closes her eyes and braces herself for the first sting. She cries out and jolts forward, quickly brought back into position by his strong hold on her waist.

His thumbs circle her hips and brings her mind back into focus as she bites her lip before the next blow.

He checks in with her, soothing caresses and sincere whispers ghosting her skin.

But she is high off the naughtiness this whole night is allowing, wanting all that comes with it. “More, please.” She doesn't recognize the whining in her own voice, breathing out roughly as the pleasure takes over between his next succession of stings.

Her skin feels a little sore; but she just wants more, his touch blocks out the pain and her morals, all swirling hazily in her mind.

He swipes a finger over the thin strap of her revealing panties, now drenched in his face. He gathers what she's discharged and sucks it greedily off his fingers.

“Fuck you taste so sweet, baby. I want to taste more.”

She says a silent prayer, needing that mouth on her _now_.

“Kneel over there.” He points to spot on the floor next to the bed. Her belly is warm in anticipation.

He keeps his eyes on her as he removes his suit jacket, tossing it carelessly behind him. Her mouth gets dry when he starts unbuttoning his starched white shirt. Her nipples harden in arousal, slowly gifted with the view of his sculpture like physique.

She wants to trace her tongue over every bump and ripple, worship him like a god.

Instead, she stays put; hungrily eyeing him up. He discards his shoes and socks before unbuckling his belt and pulling it through the loops. The crack of the leather shoots a shiver down her spine.

He watches her amusedly, darker eyes focused on her hands running up her thighs and gripping the garter straps like he did prior.

“You look like you want to touch, Monica.”

He bends down to hold her under the arms to hoist her up and she's so aroused with his frenzied force, replaying his actions from the elevator.

Her back hits the wall, cold against her overheated skin while she clings on desperately to his biceps.

Her trembling hands move to run over his strong collarbone and broad shoulders, scraping her nails gingerly along the freckled skin.

She feels wanton in his arms, rubbing her bare breasts against his firm chest to seek out any friction she can get.

“I need _more_, Wilbur.” she confesses, desperation evident.

Supporting her bottom on one forearm, he rolls a nipple between his fingers before twisting it with a more forceful squeeze.

“You're going to get it all, baby.” He whispers and she breathes him in, hanging onto every word like a life preserver. “But the more impatient you are, the longer I'll play.”

A moan falls from her lips and she can't help it, imagining what he's going to do after sharing her darkest desires.

He rewards her with a few more kisses before bringing her into his lap on the bed, hands full of her flesh.

His dominance resolves for a second, an expression filled with something else as he keeps his gaze on her breasts, now bare and present for him.

Cupping her with his palms, he marvels at the way he reacts to his touch. He can’t help heaving out a sigh while she whimpers. “Very sensitive. Don't worry, I'll keep these peaked all night.” He growls with his fingers tweaking her again.

Rubbing her hips against him instinctively, he laughs at her efforts before landing another tap on her aching behind.

He holds her close before deftly reversing their positions, moving down her body with his mouth. Sitting with his face an inch away from the apex of her thighs, he decides he wants to watch her.

“Take off those sexy stockings for me, gorgeous.”

-

He stands to drop his pants before sitting back on his heels, throbbing erection evident in his briefs. He watches as she runs her hands over the thin satin, dragging her nails slowly with the light sound of scratching as she goes.

She unhooks the four straps holding her stockings in place to the belt and teases him with each quiet _click_.

He feels possessive, watching her strip out of the French lingerie he bravely sent her. It was an experience to pick out the pieces himself, something he admittedly doesn't have _much_ experience with other than the array of intimates his girl wears.

He shakes off the thought and resumes his demeanor, not wanting to miss a moment of her stripping in front of him.

Rolling the first stocking down her leg, she plucks it off her pointed toes and catches the other end. She stretches it across her body, rubbing it provocatively against her breasts. Moaning as the fabric grazes her nipples has him ready to take her right now.

_Fuck._

It trails down the front of her body before she balls it up to throw in his face.

He inhales it hungrily, smelling the trace of her perfume and bare skin. She rolls down the other and teases him just the same, touching herself as she goes.

She's a vision, shaking her breasts for him left only in the thin scrap of lace and belt with loose straps.

He stands up, pulling on said straps as she looks over his half naked body with a mischievous smile on those lips he can't stop fantasizing about.

“I want to fuck that pouty mouth.” Her big doe eyes look up at him, seeking permission before curling her dark fingernails into the waistband of his briefs, pulling them down slowly.

“I want it.”

Her dark eyes dance with delight as he springs up against his lower abdomen. She blows on it and watches him bounce.

She slinks down the bed to kneel in front of him and opens her mouth obediently.

Teasing his tip with a swipe of her tongue and her hand toying with his balls, he knows he will not last long right now. It also feels amazing to know that he gets to fuck her all night.

He feels like an animal watching her lipstick smudge, twitching in her mouth with the way its faded remnants are painted along his shaft. He's lost with the way her dark eyes roll back at his guttural groan, getting off on pleasing him.

Towering over her, he feels his abs stiffen when she starts swallowing him whole, humming with her eyes locked on his.

He extends a hand down and caresses her cheek sweetly, feeling her whimper around his cock, loving how she leans into his affectionate touch so willingly.

Like she needs it from him.

Seeing her take him in deeper and quicker, has him nearing his release.

Her hands reach around to bring him closer by the ass. The feel of her nails biting into his skin and her hot tongue lapping at him like something out a porno has him trembling in no time.

Grabbing a handful of her blonde locks, he starts thrusting into her mouth before letting it all go. She moans as he spurts hotly down her throat, serving as an aftershock to his already incredible orgasm.

She's so fucking hot; he can't wait to watch her unravel; ready to kick things up a notch.

Hauling her up in his arms, he lays her down against the soft mattress and settles in between the heat of her legs.

He cups her ass in one hand and brings the other up to her jaw, holding her while he indulges in kissing her. Her tongue is insistent against his, propelling him further.

Nails like daggers clawing down his back awakes the primal beast deep within him, feeling the points of her nails scraping his skin with so much want. He scoops her wrists and pins them above her head, sinking all of his weight onto her.

A dirty moan falls from her next as he whispers into her ear with a little bite on her tiny earlobe. “You liked being pinned down, don't you baby?”

Her wild eyes meet his, making his self-control teeter in this intimate moment.

“Don’t move.”

He stands to fish around the box on the desk, pulling out the items he needs and sets them on the nightstand.

Back on the bed a second later, he brings her in for another mind-blowing kiss.

He holds both of her hands, planting a soft kiss on the back of each and works to move her into position.

Tying her arms up in cuffs softened by black satin bows, he tests the slack and makes sure she’s comfortable. He tries not to groan when he feels his erection grazing her nipples.

"I'm not spreading your legs yet because you told me you love to clench them when you're turned on." There's a knowing look in her eyes and he just wants to take her in his arms and fuck her now, but he's nothing if not giving; and he promised to give her his all tonight.

The double cuff restraint slides side to side across the headboard while she pulls her knees up and twists her lower body, ass popping out behind her. Her blonde locks are fanned against the pillows and she embodies a pinup girl from another era.

He shakes off the haze of lust fogging his brain and pulls out the blindfold he brought, ready to pay attention to every inch of her golden skin.

\--

He adjusts the silk blindfold over her eyes, and she feels _insatiable_. Her body is on full display for him to do whatever he pleases while she’s tied helplessly to the bed.

His weight shifts the mattress and she can’t help but arch her back, seeking out his touch.

There’s an unfamiliar noise she tries to decipher, the unknowing and lack of vision heightening every one of her other senses.

She feels him back between her legs and she bucks her hips, hoping he will touch her.

His hands land on her waist, gliding up her bare torso. She moans at the sensation of his big hands oiled up, smelling something like coconut.

Soft lips kiss across her belly as he keeps rubbing her. His mouth lands on her nipples, she's keening when he suckles her deep into his mouth.

Her sensitive peaks are left cold and wet to the air’s touch when his mouth retracts, only feeling satisfied when his warm hands quickly find her again.

She shivers as his mouth moves up her arms, hands skimming her breasts. Butterfly kisses trail up to skin before he starts nibbling on the inner points of her elbows.

It has her whining and moaning like a mess.

His mouth leaves the newly found sensitive spot and kisses across her chest and up the column of her neck. Seeking out the spot where her neck meets her shoulder, he starts sucking hotly, tongue darting out and sending her nerves into overdrive.

Just as her moans start falling, he pulls away.

Thinking they might be getting somewhere when he mumbles something about _the curtains matching the drapes_, he snaps the thin straps of her panties over the high points of her hips.

She finally feels his hands tugging down the remaining scrap of drenched lace leisurely down her legs.

There’s an audible gasp that comes from him, surely marveling at the fresh wax she’s sporting. His scruff comes in contact with her bare skin, feeling the arousal trickling out of her as if on command.

His nose nuzzles her stimulated clit and slides a finger inside of her. It’s the best feeling she could have hoped for, feeling him start to pump in and out of her soaked core.

“Fuck, yes.”

He pleasures her for a little longer before pulling away completely once she starts calling out to him for encouragement.

She huffs in frustration, hearing his low chuckle from the other side of the bed. Another sound is heard, though this one is much more recognizable, and she shivers as she anticipates the pressure applied to where she wants him most.

\--

He watches her squirm when he turns on the device before placing the small vibrator at the apex of her thighs.

He traces up and down her slit, watching her twitch at the vibrations. Her hips start bucking again so he braces her with a forearm strong across her pelvis.

Once she relaxes, he continues his trek and holds the toy above her clit, circling it to tease her even more.

_“Oh my God!”_ She screams out, canting up to seek out more pressure from him.

Feeling her body start to boil beneath him, he denies her.

She thrashes a leg against the mattress, and he _should_ scold her, but he knows she’s struggling.

“If you can’t control yourself, I’ll restrain your legs next.” Her blushed chest starts heaving at his words, knowing that’s exactly what she wants.

The vibrator glides up the swell of her breast and he is painfully hard watching her back bow off the bed into the tortuous touch.

Moving to trace the arch of her foot and slowly to the back of her knees, she starts panting wildly; forcing him to hold her legs as she continues to thrash again.

He pulls back from her and moves to the foot of the bed, wanting to keep her edging. Making sure she hears the expandable metal clicking into place, he watches her writhe in want, loving how turned on she is.

Her little feet are pointed as she keeps her legs pressed together, surely trying to get herself off with the friction. He holds her limbs firmly as he wraps the soft cuffs around both ankles and nearly comes at the filth pouring out of her mouth.

“Fuck. I need you now!” She yells and it has his dick twitching painfully against himself. It almost has him wanting to throw in the towel and bury himself deep inside her until she’s crying out.

_Almost_.

He decides it’s time to keep moving, growing even harder at the thought of what’s coming next. Grabbing the chain off the nightstand, he places it by his legs to have it on standby.

“You’re almost there baby, just a little longer.”

He’s not sure how long either of them will be able to withstand their imminent pleasure, whether it’s his self-control or her safe word that will stop this first.

Crawling up her body, he plants kisses along her flushed skin and removes the blindfold and briefly loses himself in the deep chocolate of her eyes.

\--

Her vision is gifted back to her and she just wants to break free of her restraints to fuck him angrily, she needs to come.

But the look in his predator eyes silence her thoughts completely. Her hands are unhooked next and she pulls on his hair roughly, moaning into an open mouth kiss.

He tries to calm her down with soft caresses all over body, but she is so turned on, there is nothing that will diminish her need for him.

Holding up a complicated looking chain, he smirks down at her. The safe word is on the tip of her tongue, but she wants this; she wants to see what he plans on doing with her next.

With her legs spread, it’s impossible to wrap herself around him and grind her hips until he gives up.

“I’m going to clamp you. I need you to tell me if it hurts. Then I promise, you’ll be coming in no time.”

She nods eagerly, unable to form words.

He rolls her nipple between his fingers and clamps it as soon as she’s peaked again. The feeling of biting metal sends shocks all over her body and awakens all of her senses.

“Is that ok?” He looks at her with such concern, she can’t formulate a response and just nods her head for the second time.

He smiles victoriously and suckles her breast deep into his mouth again, eliciting sinful cries to pour out as he works her over.

He scrapes the chain across to the other peak and she starts _mewling_.

Her head snaps up and notices the piece connecting to a circular silver ring and adorned with glittering gemstones.

She meets his eyes, lost in the menacing scar between them and quivering at the devilish quirk of his lips.

He drags the third strand of the chain and over the tops of her breasts and down her belly, teasingly tracing the lines down her center.

She's hypnotized watching the taut muscles of his neck and shoulders strain as he kisses down her thighs.

Gliding a thumb and forefinger along either side of her clit, he worries it between his hold before placing the clamp lightly on the little bundle of nerves.

Her clit is already throbbing, feeling it all the way up in the pressure of her ears. The cold bite of the clip sets in and she tilts up to him on command.

A devilish smile forms on his face as he bends down and lightly tugs on the center ring above her belly button. Her back arches off the bed as the highly sensitive points along her skin ache to be closer to his mouth.

He hovers over her with skilled agility.

-

He flips her over, the weight of the chain naturally tugging on the stimulated parts of her body with every thrust.

His face finds her shapely bottom, kissing and nipping all over soft skin. Her round ass is so perfect, so full, he just wants to squeeze and tease the flesh presented before him.

It's too tempting when he lands another blow, causing him to twitch when the blush appears quicker this time.

Her hips move back to his face, curving her back to stick that beautiful ass out for him suggestively.

Tongue swiping through her wet folds and holding her securely by the cheeks, he finally indulges the heated beauty craving his touch.

He fucks her with his tongue and groans at the taste of her, knowing it would be something he’d become addicted to easily.

Lapping up all of the accumulated juices, he’s ready to be inside of her.

Sitting up to position himself behind her, he rubs her again before landing a blow on her right cheek. Her flesh ripples under his touch and he can’t hold it any longer, needing to fuck her like he knows she wants.

Rubbing his tip over her entrance has his eyes rolling back.

“Are you ready for this cock, baby?”

She grinds against him, earning her another tap on her ass. “Yes! Fuck me now, baby.”

The pet name and urgent demand are his undoing, slipping inside her with his hand curled around her shoulder for stability.

He lets out an animalistic growl feeling her so wet and tight around him. He pulls out slowly to revel in the feel of her strangling him.

Setting a punishing rhythm, he fucks her roughly, bottoming out deep inside her every single time.

“Fuck you feel so good.” And she does, she feels incredible. Amidst his lust crazed pumping, he can’t imagine being inside anyone else for the rest of his life.

She whips her hair around, beautiful back glistening with sweat and hips gyrating to meet his every thrust.

“Archie!” She moans loudly.

He raises his hand and lands a more forceful blow this time, knowing what it will do to her.

_“What the fuck did you say?”_

Instead of pausing, because _he's too close to coming to stop right now_, he quickens his pace and fucks her with more vigor.

The rise of his release blocks out everything but the naked, moving body in front of him. She cries out in Spanish and grips the sheets with white knuckles as he watches the orgasm racking through her.

She rides him out and a moment later, he’s exploding inside of her.

\--

The morning sun filters through the expansive windows, casting a bright light over her naked body.

Veronica takes a second to study her surroundings; toys and clothes scattered all over the once pristine suite. Along with a discarded blonde wig on the floor next to her heels.

She feels a strong, steady heart beating beneath her and admires the copper lashes across his freckled cheeks. Skimming her nails along his strong jaw, she wakes him up sweetly.

His amber eyes open and sleepily land on her, glowing with love.

“Morning, Ronnie.” He mumbles adorably while intertwining their fingers, bringing them down to his face. Planting a sweet kiss over the bare skin where her immaculate engagement ring has taken up residence, she feels more in love than ever.

“I love you, Archiekins. Last night was.. _Sensational_.”

The tips of his ears redden as he smiles sheepishly, seeming almost embarrassed of his thoughts. “Can we still do stuff like this once we’re married?”

-

**Author's Note:**

> Fic seven, what did you think? This series has been so much fun to write and this chapter in particular is one I've been dying to share for a while. I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Thank you to all of my lovely friends, confidantes, readers and supporters who have kept me motivated during this event. I enjoyed it so much and might even consider writing more of this world at some point. LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @monicaposh


End file.
